The Lives of the Councilettes
by cinemascope
Summary: The councilettes are preparing for the wild night ahead of them includes scene 1 of 3 at Celci’s CH 2 Warning: contains graphic descriptions of activities. STORY'S BETTER THAN SUMMARY
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Lives of the Councilettes  
Pairing/Characters: Amber/Link, Shelley/Amber, Brenda/Corny[mentions the other councilettes  
Rating: M for sex descriptions / languages   
Disclaimer: I'm not John Walters and this was inspired by a segment of gossip girl involving homosexual truth/dare  
**Chapter 1 Summary**: The girls are staying over Amber's house for the night for a "proper initiation" for the latest girls, Lou Anne Fletcher and Darla Sweitzer... their brand of initiation may contradict the title of "Nicest kids in town"  
CH 1 Warning: contains graphic descriptions of homosexual activity

Lou Anne and Darla were starting to be really comfortable with the girls they vaguely remembered from ballet class a few years ago. So far, they curled their hair and gave eachother French manicured, properly instructed by Tammy Podshun. They were scared to death when Brenda Silva reached into her designer bag and took out fresh bottles of vodka and French wine.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lou Anne asked, horrified. Brenda rolled her eyes and poured herself a glass and intended to pass the bottle to Shelley Jensen. But Amber von Tussle intercepted the bottle and poured herself some in an expensive looking wine glass. Then she tossed the Vodka bottle to Shelley on the bed, who shot her a dirty look, but was easily contented by the alcohol in front of her.

"Now, newcomers" Amber began in a condescending manner, "to be on the council, you have to do as we do.

"You mean drink that stuff?" Lou Anne asked.  
"I'll drink if you want me to Amber!" Darla said energetically, trying to fit in.  
Amber rolled her eyes and mumbled 'suck up'. Shelley took this opportunity to take over and mess with the new girls.

"So, you'll do anything we tell you to?" She asked, placing the wine glasses in front of the two naive girls. She slowly poured the French wine. "Drink" and the girls reluctantly obliged. "Now... would you like to complete your initiation?"

Brenda giggled mischeviously making Lou Anne gulp.

Darla was curious, "What is it Shelley?"  
Shelley put her hands on her bony hips, and smirked almost suggestively. "I need a volunteer... ladies?"  
The councilettes giggled and Amber stood up immediately and made her way to Shelley, confusing a few girls, but she defended herself saying, "I'm the lead dancer... _I'll_ be helping with this initiation process." She smirked at Shelley. Lou Anne and Darla were extremely confused, so they just watched anxiously.

Amber placed her hands on the small of Shelley's back as Shelley bit her lip[only to be seen by Amber, encouraging her to speed this up. Amber leaned in and kissed her hard on the lips, making Shelley close her eyes and take in the pleasure of the passionate kiss. Amber was enjoying herself as well and opened her mouth as a sigh escaped her lips and Shelley snuck her tongue through Amber's open mouth and explored the cavity of her mouth. Amber was getting hot and excited so Shelley dug her nails in Amber's shoulderblades, causing her to pull away in offense. "Way to go you, whore!" She spat.

Shelley whispered seductively. "You're the one who was enjoying it so much." She dropped her voice more, in a warning tone "and in front of people too?" Then she spoke to the newcomers... "Your turn." She sat back on the bed and poured herself another vodka, drinking to forget the fact that she, Shelley Jensen... Michelle Jensen, daughter of the freaking mayor might be a lesbian... in love with Amber von Tussle... her "enemy."

Darla and Lou Anne sat in shock as the surrounding girls broke in to fits of giggles. Darla drained her glass worriedly, putting her hand on Lou Anne's thigh, trying to look her in Lou Anne looked at her in complete shock, whispering "what is you problem Dar? You're drinking and now you want to... do _that?_"  
Darla was starting to become intrigued by the cheers around her, "Lou please? We need them to like us for Mrs. V to put us on the show... just humor them okay?"

[AN: EXCUSE ME IF THIS OFFENDS, I JUST IMAGINED LOU ANNE A TOTALLY STRICT JEWISH GIRL, DAUGHTER OF HER COUNTY'S MINISTER  
"But same sex couples are wrong! It says so in the bible!... My father would have me stoned to death!"  
Darla grinned, the alcohol was working on her now. "No one says we'd have to be a couple... we just have to kiss... _once_!"  
Lou Anne did want to be accepted by these beautiful, popular, famous girls and dancing was her dream. She shrugged looking uncertainly at Darla.  
Darla stared at her, mouth agape almost angry with her best friend, so she lunged forward and kissed Lou Anne as hard as she could fighting the protests coming from the girl. Surprisingly, it was Lou Anne who turned the kiss into a French one. When they broke apart, the girls avoided eye contact and Lou Anne silently prayed asking for forgiveness of the disgusting thing she had just done.

Brenda's voice broke the silence, saying "Well done. Now... who's ready for _my_ favorite part? ...celebration at Celci's?"

Darla and Lou Anne screamed at the same exact time... "THE STRIP CLUB?"

END CHAPTER  
REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

thanks for the review (on live journal)

Title: The Lives of the Councilettes  
Pairing/Characters: Amber/Link, Shelley/Amber, Brenda/Corny[mentions the other councilettes  
Rating: M for sex descriptions / languages  
Disclaimer: I'm not John Walters and this was inspired by a segment of gossip girl involving homosexual truth/dare  
**Chapter 2 Summary**: The councilettes are preparing for the wild night ahead of them (includes scene 1 of 3 at Celci's)  
CH 2 Warning: contains graphic descriptions of activities.

The girls immediately got up and began to look through the few dresses they brought to see which one would be the best for this late night rendezvous. There wasn't much talking, except a couple of gossip-filled whispers. Shelley reached into the light-weight wardrobe trunk she brought and picked up a black velvet dress with thin spaghetti straps.

"Why did you bring that Shell?" Brenda asked with a hint of jealousy as she grabbed a red strapless dress with matching red stilettos.

Shelley smirked, "just figured we'd be going somewhere… and you're the one that told me to always dress to impress!"

Brenda nodded, happy that her words of wisdom were finally being listened to by her best friend. "Well of course, just as long as you don't try to impress Corny looking like that."

Shelley laughed, knowing that he was one of Brenda's current flings. It started out as a one night stand, but Brenda got hooked. "….wait is Corny going to be there?"

Brenda nodded. "I hope- think so, so be responsible with your alcohol Shell."

"Corny Corny Cooooooorny" Amber mocked. "Who the hell cares about some stuck up bastard always looking for the quickest lay? And why do _you_ know so much about Celci's, Brenda?... go there enough?"

Brenda glared at Amber, saying "I do not strip. I am not that kind of dancer, so what if I've gone there before and guys have offered me drinks?"

Amber rolled her eyes, annoyed that her attitude didn't affect Brenda. "Whatever. And why do you keep talking about Corny like you've had sex? … it's not like you're an item or something."

Shelley reentered the room, changed into her chic black dress. "Oh yeah Amber, cause we all know the only time you give it up is in a serious relationship."

Amber turned to Shelley to retaliate, but couldn't find her voice for a little while, the angry redhead looked amazing tonight… Amber knew it would take a lot of will power or alcohol to allow her to keep her hands to herself.

Shelley studied the confused look on Amber's face and smirked "good comeback." Amber cleared her throat, "are we ready?"

Lou Anne came forward, "excuse me, but what exactly do you have planned for us?" Becky, who was smoothing out her layered dress, answered "we do this sometimes… go out, dance, get drinks, meet guys, come home."

Noreen and Doreen nodded, "it's so much fun and so romantic!"

Vicki nodded, spraying her hair. "But it used to be more fun for me for some reason…" Brenda scoffed, "maybe it has something to do with taking that _weed whacker_ to your hair."

Darla nodded and Vicki looked at her, shocked. "Well sorry, Vick, but I've been a _huge_ fan and I'm pretty observant. Your longer hair made you look prettier."

"She was pretty?" Doreen whispered to a giggly Noreen.

AT CELCI'S

The girls walked into the club, but there was no awkwardness, no fear of getting caught. They were professionals at this and they were practically celebrities. Darla and Lou Anne were speechless and in awe, they had never dreamed of doing anything like this at their slumber party. Then again, they hadn't expected to kiss earlier either. Neither one brought it up, because they did it to get the job, they both knew and accepted that.

Brenda was walking with her chin held in the air, subtly looking for Corny, who she overheard would be here. Her thoughts were interrupted by a sharp jab in her ribcage from Shelley's elbow. When Brenda looked up angrily, her expression changed to a lust-filled grin as she followed Shelley's glance to a classy man sitting at the bar.

"Good lu-uck" Shelley whispered in a teasing, sing-song voice. Brenda grinned and walked up to Corny, tapping him on the shoulder.

Corny turned around, with his drink in his hand. "_Brenda?"_ Brenda smiled that he was here alone and not with that whore who does his make up. Brenda giggled and knew she had to really sell it tonight.

"Expecting somebody else Corny?" Corny studied her, he knew it was wrong that he kissed her a week ago, but it was hard to push that memory from his head. Thankfully he didn't have too much alcohol in him, so the desire to kiss her wasn't present.

_Flashback_

_Brenda caught Corny staring at her all through "Nicest Kids in Town" and at random times during the show. So, she took Shelley's advice to approach him and demand to know what he wanted from her. Brenda never would have expected what happened._

_She walked in Corny's dressing room, closing the door and said "Collins, I think you should explain yourself." _

"_What for?"_

"_I think your eyes were wandering a bit too much today."_

_Corny swallowed, but caught his cool and said suggestively, "I was curious."_

_Brenda observed the undertone, but before she could ask why, his mouth was on hers and Brenda moaned in pleasure, parting her lips._

_Corny sucked on her bottom lip for a while, groaning into her mouth._

_Then she planted light kisses on his jaw up to his ear and began nibbling on it. Corny was getting encouraged, so he began kissing and biting the porcelain skin on her neck. _

_Their passionate moment was interrupted by a knock on his door._

"_Collins?"_

_End flashback._

"Collins?" Brenda shook him out of his thoughts. Corny laughed and mumbled an apology. "You must be overheated… it is _ungodly_ hot in here." Brenda said nonchalantly, removing her small jacket and revealing the tempting open skin above her strapless dress. Corny swallowed hard, and took a drink. Brenda observed the tension and got excited; she knew her plan was working. Corny looked into her stunning brown eyes, and then down at her neck, that neck he remembered too well.

"No marks." He said simply, gazing at her neck. He was certain he would have left his mark, embarrassed that he didn't, willing to try again. Brenda giggled. "Honestly, Corny, I would never leave the house with a _hickey_… ew! Make up works like a charm."

Corny laughed, "well you'd know how to cover them up." Brenda looked at him, a little insulted, of course she did, but what kind of comment was that to make? Corny caught this expression, "Shit… sorry I… uh… that came out… different…" Brenda raised her eyebrow at him. "Let me buy you a drink."

REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Lives of the Councilettes

Title: The Lives of the Councilettes  
Pairing/Characters: Amber/Link, Shelley/Amber, Brenda/Corny mentions the other councilettes  
Rating: M for sex descriptions / languages  
Disclaimer: I'm not John Waters  
**Chapter 3 Summary**: The councilettes are preparing for the wild night ahead of them (includes scene 1 of 3 at Celci's)

Darla and Becky were in awe at how easily the girls were getting drinks, guys were buying for them and Amber and Shelley were putting their charm on the obviously drunk bartender.

"No no no, we're good girls, mister… we just look young for our age." Amber claimed, trying to look convincing and seductive. Shelley rolled her eyes at the lousy performance, it made no sense; Amber was a hell of a lot hotter when she didn't try to be… but now, she was a major turn off. But thanks to a swift kick in the shins, Shelley was reawakened to the scene and knew it was time to turn on the charm. She leaned on the bar and looked the hideous 40-year-old in the eyes, seductively, avoiding the smell of liquor on his breath.

"Listen," She began, "I know you want to be responsible and not serve girls you think are minors, but I" she paused, fingering her spaghetti strap until it fell down her shoulder, his eyes locked, she smirked, "I think you could make an exception… for me?" she batted her eye lashes and grinned as he quickly gave them their vodka, then she and amber turned to leave, but were interrupted.

"Girls!" They turned around to look at him. "Blondie here said you were dancers…" He said with a stupid, drunken grin, "what time does the show start?"

Shelley looked at Amber, disgusted and spat, "yes _Blondie_ when does our stripper show start?" To Shelley's surprise, Amber was not angry, she looked …excited? Amber turned to the man, still waiting his response after about 30 seconds, "Now." She grabbed Shelley's drink and put it alongside hers on the bar, grabbed her head and covered the squeak with her mouth. Amber could taste the mixture of alcohols inside Shelley's mouth and could tell she was enjoying this change in pace from their usual quick kisses with only a little bit of tongue to a sloppy make out session at a bar, full of passion. Amber broke the kiss, leaving Shelley confused and wanting more. Amber whispered eyes full of lust, "better hurry, Jensen, act two starts in an hour." And strutted away, leaving Shelley breathless, looking at the clock.

"Bravo!," Cheered the drunken bartender, as he offered Shelley a dollar. She glared at him, "I don't want your _stripper money_!"

"What was that about?" asked a familiar voice from behind. She turned; it was her boyfriend of 2 years, Mikey Liff. Shelley stood on her tip toes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, embarrassed by her previous public behavior, so she nonchalantly said, "oh just another sick, drunk bastard looking for action," and picked up her vodka for a sip, but to her dismay, the glass was snatched by her boyfriend, looking concerned.

"Shell, you can't get rid of a problem by drinking this stuff!" He sniffed it and looked nauseated, "vodka… how nice." His sarcasm turned to anger, "Jesus Christ, no wonder some idiot thought he would get something! Shelley, you shouldn't be drinking this, you know what that looks like! And," he raised his voice, "if anyone's giving you a problem, they have to deal with me!"

Shelley pulled his shirt closer and said with a warning tone, "Don't you _dare_ preach to me about keeping my image. I know people talk shit about us, we all know." She trailed off, knowing he was right, but refusing to admit it, ass holes will always be ass holes, and there's no stopping them." Shelley was blinking back tears and staring off in the direction Amber went. There was no point in denying that she was confused, she had a great boyfriend that really loved her and was her emotional support, but she constantly found herself going to Amber for that physical attraction she needed, but Mikey wasn't quite ready for. He was the perfect boyfriend and she was just some tramp, sneaking around… with a _girl_… there was no holding back the tears any longer. Mikey's heart was breaking as he watched his beautiful girlfriend crying and she didn't even think she could tell him.

"…do you want to talk about it?" She looked up; unaware that he saw her crying.

"Mikey," She sniffed, "I… I'm not…" She paused, "I can't do this right now." She stood up to leave, and he did the same, grabbing her hand.

"Shell- _Mi_chelle," he was serious about whatever he was gonna say next, and she could tell by the use of her full name, "you need to know something… okay?" He breathed, scared to say this and she nodded, scared he might know too much.

"I love you, and I'll always be here for you. I get that you don't want to tell me just yet, but when you can tell me, please trust me." Shelley began to cry even harder as she hugged him, "I promise."

Ironic, isn't it that when someone tries to make you feel better, they end up confusing you even more? When someone loves you unconditionally, but your conditions are met and the love is challenged? …Shelley had a lot of figuring out to do and she needed to do it fast or she would lose the two people that meant the most to her.

END

Please Review!! I'd also like opinions on Shelley/Mikey or Shelley/Amber!

Thanks!!


End file.
